T
by 2708786
Summary: ..


Edogawa Conan blinks then frowns into the darkness of the room, his phone was going off. Not his 'Conan Phone' but his 'Shinichi Phone', it was on silent however it was clearly moving against the wooden surface it was on and making tiny sounds.

The fake seven year old sits up and walks over to it and picking both up he makes his way out of the room; Conan did not bother trying to be quite, the snores emerging from the sleeping older detective allowed him to move around freely.

The phone stops as he closes the door; not taking the change of being seen with both phones, Conan heads for the bathroom before looking to see who was calling.

Once there the phone moves again. Flipping it open he pushes a button as he glances at the caller, then places it to his ear.

"Shin-chan!" Came the voice of his hyperactive mother, "How is my favourite son!?"

"I am your only son." Conan/Shinichi answers with a dull tone.

"All the more reason for you being my favourite!" Kudou Yukiko cries out joyfully, "Hey, hey Shin-chan," she says getting to the point of why she was calling, "Could my baby boy do mummy a big big favour?"

"Depends what it is..." Conan/Shinichi says with a sigh.

"Could you grow up for me,"Yukiko asks, her tone had turned slightly serious now, "and take someone's place?"

"Haibara has a drug that last twelve hours and twenty-four hours," Conan/Shinichi said, knowing that his mother would not have asked this of him if it was not important, "Can you explain more?"

"Yeah," Yukiko says, he could hear movement and then she father's mumbling something, "My old teacher's son has gotta into trouble; I need you to take his seat at his school and then you'll be taken else where. And when say this, I mean I need you there ASAP. Your father will go over all the facts you'll need."

"Where are you now?" Conan/Shinichi asks with a deep frown.

"Out side Ran-chan's flat!" Yukiko says loudly, then giggles, "I am all dressed as Conan's mother! Conan's father has had an accident and need to be at his side!"

"Understood. We can phone Haibara on the way," Conan/Shinichi as he takes his ear away and flips it down, he rushes out of the bathroom and runs across the living room back to where he sleeps with Mouri Kogoro.

Conan goes straight for his backpack and shoves both phones deep inside. Then the not child tucked himself back in and places his head down on the pillow, waiting. He did not know how long he lay there, listening to the snores.

There was an urgent banging on the front door.

Conan shoot up, then glances towards the door that was ajar, taken note that Mouri had stopped snoring. The banging came again and just time Conan leaps up, he was about to run out of the bedroom door when a hand stops him by grabbing his shoulder. The old detective yawns loudly, he pushes the child out the way almost gently, complaining about the time.

Ran was standing in the living now, frowning at the front door. Father and daughter glance at each other, then Mouri went towards the door. Again he spoke loudly.

Opening the door, Edogawa Fumiyo stood there arm lifted in mid punch on the door; tears, or what appeared to be real tears, streaming down her chubby cheeks.

"Mama!" Conan cries out from behind Ran's legs, he abandons and darts over to the dark haired woman, who had dropped to her knees with arms open wide.

"Co-chan!" Fumiyo cries out holding her son tight, drawing him close. Then she pulls him back, looking at his face while stroking his hair, "Oh my dear child!"

"Conan-kun's mother!" Ran says coming forward, looking unsure at the crying woman, "What's wrong?"

"It's.." Fumiyo starts then quickly looks at Conan, who blinks back into confusion.

"Mama?" Conan asks as cute as he could, tilting his head to one side while letting his eyes swim in question.

"Ran-san, Mouri-san..." Fumiyo says as she stands bringing Conan in her arms as well, "I need to take Co-chan for a few days."

"Yes of course." Ran answers, she glares at her father who had grumbled something under his breathe, "What is the matter? Is there anything we can do you help?"

"Co-chan's father..." Fumiyo stops and closing her eyes she takes a deep in-take of breathe, then she stares Conan in the eye, "Co-chan, your father. Your father had a fall, he is in hospital at the moment and well-"

Conan blinks, not sure what to do, normally when acting he tries to recall emotion during certain events in his life and re-enact that. However his father never had a serious fall that he needed to on into hospital over.

"Poor dear is in shock!" Fumiyo cries, fresh tears forming in her eyes as she bends down and letting him to his feet, then straightening she turns to Ran, "Can I bring some of Co-chan clothes he has here? I did not have time to stop off at our house."

"Yes!" Ran says quickly, looking ready to cry herself, "Conan-kun things are through here."

"Wait! Don't show her into my room!" Mouri shouts out suddenly, only to halt in his tracks by a enraged Ran.

"I can pack!" Conan says strange in frozen state, "I know what I need."

"Conan-kun-" Ran starts up Fumiyo cuts in.

"Co-chan while don't we do it together," Fumiyo said with a watery smile, "You can show me how much you have grown, since you can pack your own things."

Conan nods and runs towards to bedroom, Fumiyo gives Ran a gently smile as they both follow him in. The child grabs his own case and backpack, he carefully folded and packed his belonging telling his mother and pointing the things he did. After he took for his sleepwear, which Ran had dressed in a onesie, in form of a sheep, complete with hood that had ears and tail at his rear end.

It did not take that long, and soon Mouri carried the two suitcases (the second was filled with his case files in the form of childish colouring in books) down the stairs, putting them on the back seat of the hired car. Conan strapped himself in and placed his backpack it covered himself on his laps, then turning he waved numbly at Ran, almost like his hand was made of lead, trying to keep his forced smile on his lips. Ran's face was a picture of worry, causing his heart to feel crushed.

"Shin-chan," Yukiko's voice came from Fumiyo mouth as they pulled away, "You have become a better actor! Good! We'll need you to be, you only have five hours to learn your new character."

"I will phone Haibara then," Shinichi says from the mouth of Conan, he quickly open his backpack and shoves his whole arm in, searching for the phones. Bringing them up he places the 'Conan Phone' into his pocket and holds his 'Shinichi Phone', then he drops the backpack off his lap letting it fall to the car floor.

"Please do!" Yukiko hums out happily as she drives along, breaking the speed limit.

"Where is father?" Shinichi asks as he pushes a few buttons, he was using this phone because Haibara would respond to it more, "I thought I heard his voice."

"Car behind." Yukiko answers glancing up at the rear view mirror; Shinichi swifts slightly to look at the mirror that was outside his window, he sees another car driving closely behind.

"Aa! Haibara!" Shinichi says as the phone was answered, "Could you get the drug ready for when I come. I am on my way there now."

"Wait a moment," Haibara hisses out, she sounded awake meaning she had not been sleeping before answering the phone, "Why? What's wrong for you to want it? I told you before that it is still in the testing stages-"

"My mother and father need me grown up," Shinichi broke in, "I did not have all the details myself, but I will not be Kudou Shinichi; I am being disgusted as another person."

"...Fine." Came her sighing voice after along pause, "When will you be here?"

"Few seconds, we are in the car heading your way as we speak." Shinichi said as he gazing into the mirror again, watching as his father wave at them. Haibara did not answer that, the phone was put down, making him flip his down.

Seconds later they was in their street, parking the car and opening doors. Yukiko did not wait for Shinichi to walk, instead she picks him up and carries him up the path leading to Professor's house. The front door opened before they reached it, Agasa stood, he too did not seem to have been sleeping.

"Yukiko, Yuusaku." Agasa greets with a nod, Shinichi glances behind to see his grinning father.

"You going to explain to me the whole story now?" Shinichi says, his childish glare at his mother caused Yuusaku to snicker.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kudou Shinichi sighs loudly, or rather Kuroba Kaito sighs loudly; he walks into the unfamiliar school ground, people eyeing him up in shock as he comes into view. Shinichi gives them a full grin and waving at them, sometimes blowing out kisses if they looked long enough.

Shinichi walks towards Kaito's classroom, his perfect memory guiding him. His father had given his a drilling session on the outworking of Kuroba Kaito, something had Kudou Yuusaku had not done since he was a child.

Standing outside the classroom he frowns as he stares at some girls who was pointing his way, shrugging his shoulder he opens the door.

"Good morning!" Shinichi greets the shell shocked class, many eyes widening, "What's wrong with everyone this morning?"

"Kaito!" A girl looking a lot like Ran runs to him, "How!? How can you be here?"

"... er... because it's a school day, Aoko" Shinichi answers giving her an 'you are insane' look, "Where else would I be on a Monday morning?"

"Trapped by the police in the tower they set up," An icy voice creeps to his ears, turning he sees a young woman with red hair, her smirk reminded him of Haibara, "The police and Hakuba find solid proof that Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou KID was the same person."

"Wow! Really!?" Shinichi grins then looks out the window with a far away expression, "Me? Kaitou KID, that's amazing! But... how does that work?"

"That's what I want to know!" Another voice cuts in causing the classroom to turn to face the teacher, "I know it! This proved it! Kuroba-san, we have to go! Come along! The whole class in coming as well, so no lessons!"

There was a mighty cheer and everyone in the room made a grab for their bags. Aoko grabs Shinichi's arm and began dragging him down the corridor with classmates in tow.

"What happening?" Shinichi asks as he links eyes with Aoko for the answer.

"Yesterday the teacher phone up everyone and said if you show up we're going to an field trip." Aoko explains with a smile forming on her lips, "Sorry Kaito, for a moment I doubted you." Suddenly the girl's mood shifted to one of angry, "_That Kaitou KID_!" she hisses out, "Setting you up like that! It must be because you're my friend!"

Shinichi blinks as he sees the gates of the school coming into view, people was watching him go passed. Grinning he lifts a arm up and began rolling his hand in a classic royal wave. Aoko rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Kaito!" someone shouts out and looking forward he sees a woman about his own mother's age running towards him; she halts for a moment, just staring before smiling brightly, "Kaito!" she comes forward and hugs him, "I was just about to call the school and police to explain where you was over the weekend. You came in and out before I could tell you what was going on."

"Sorry," Shinichi says trying to get out of the hug, "I did not know! Also Mum, do you think you can let go of me."

Kuroba Chikage draws back letting him go with a smile, then turning to the young woman clinging onto his arm says, "Aoko-chan, do you think you can get in touch with your father."

"I'll been trying!" Aoko cries out with a heavy sigh, "But he stop listening now! I keep trying him that its not Kaito, but he said unless I bring Kaito to him he won't believe me!"

"Here comes the coach!" The teacher calls over the chatter of her students, "Everyone ready, I am going to be taken your names as we get on."

"I'll be coming with you," Chikage speaks up, walking over to the teacher, "I still need to explain why Kaito was not asking his calls."

"Let's go!" Aoko shouts out loudly, making the class cheer once again.

Shinichi grins as he walks towards the coach that had pulled up and was now opening it's doors, he glances over his shoulder as he began climbing the few steps up.

"Aoko, blue is so your colour." Shinichi told her then faced forward and hurried inside before she could think.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Shinichi was uncomforable, he had been sitting in his seat for five hours; sweat was beginning to form but he choose to pay no mind to it. The questionable looks Kaito's mother was giving him did not help.

'She can't tell...' Shinichi thinks, he glances out of his window and stares at the many police cars they passed, 'She does not understand why I'm here or who I am... And she does not like it.'

Shinichi had played the part well, his whole class was entertained by his basic tricks. Aoko was even enjoying herself, since his tricks involved purely making everyone laugh together instead of laughing at someone who got prank on.

'At last!' Shinichi thinks as everyone starts to stand, one by one they left the coach, "This is exciting! I'm going to get to meet the real Kaitou KID!"

"Kaito..." Aoko warns lightly, then smiles at him shaking her head and sighing, "Come on, I'll take you to Papa."

"Great!" Shinichi says forcing to keep the smile on his face, he carefully hold his backpack on one shoulder,"You coming Mum?"

"Sure." Chikage said with a smile, "I want to give Nakamoir Ginzo a piece of my mind."

"So do I." Aoko mumbles under her breathe, which only Shinichi heard.

Shinichi notices some officers waiting for them; Shinichi, Aoko, Chikage and their teacher along with the class begin walking along the path. The tower that was design by Suzuki Jirokichi, could already be seen.

Shinichi again grips the bag strap, his Conan clothes was inside. He had taken five hours of his time learning and getting use to his body once more, while trying to learn basic trick in his older form, an hour to get to Kaito's home and school and five hours on the coach. Eleven hours had passed, he had an hour left before he would start to feel the effects of the charge. Though Haibara said he might last a bit longer.

"I don't believe it!" Roars inspector Nakamori, "You're telling me that the evidence is wrong!?"

"Sir we have Kuroba Kaito here." The policemen says as he back away, then points towards the crowd that had gathered. Inspector Nakamori spins around, along with Hakuba Saguru who was on the scene, both stared at Shinichi.

"Kaito-kun!" Nakamori says blinking in confusion, he then turns to somebody behind him giving them a nasty grin, "So Detective, care to explain this to me?"

"It must be KID's assistant!" The detective said with confidence oozing from his every pore, he marches over to where Shinichi was and grabs his cheek pulling hard.

Shinichi cries out, tears forming in the corner of his eyes at the pain; the detective looks startled then takes a hold of Shinichi's messed hair and pulls a little lighter than before.

"_Nakamori-keibu_" Shinichi moans out causing the older man to come and almost knock the detective flying; "Thanks." Nakamori than lightly touched Shinichi's other cheek and pulls, it was not hard. Purple contacts stare up at the man in question.

"I still want to see them together, just to be sure." Nakamori says as he turns, "COME ON!" he roars and every police officer jumps and rushes towards the tower, "Kaito-kun, you're coming too! Aoko, I'll going to ask you to stay here."

"So I do get to meet Kaitou KID?!" Shinichi cries out joyfully, this caused the inspector to growl at him. Aoko growl at him also, but goes to the her classmates, they were talking to the policemen and woman, confirming that Kaito had shown up that morning as normal.

Shinichi follows the man, the detective kept looking at him as did Saguru, the younger detective was staying quite. As they entered the tower, he could hear Suzuki Jirokichi before he saw him; Shouting at a poor soul for not doing their job right.

Seeing them he strolls up and stops in front of Shinichi glances at him up and down, he turns sharply with question in his eyes towards the detective.

Shinichi again looks at the detective. A man named Hamaicho Shiniji, renowned for never being wrong however there was a rumour going around that must of his work was staged. Hamaicho normally has his own camera crew and host his work of an evening show.

"KID!" Jirokichi roars to the room, "We're coming into the centre, you better have my niece ready!"

"Niece?" Shinichi says blinking in confusion, "KID has your niece?"

"Asleep, thankfully." Jirokichi replies with a snort, he walks and waves away some men who had started following. "We managed to trick and trap him, what we wasn't counting on was my niece hiding in the room. KID gas her."

"Oh..." Shinichi mumbles this time trying hard not to smile, Sonoko was a big Kaitou KID fan and talks on and on about him.

Shinichi felt Kaito's mother come to stand next to him, eyeing him out of the corner of her eye. Saguru was behind him and Nakamori in front, with Jirokichi and Hamaicho leading the way. They walk into a large room.

"KID!" Nakamori shouts, he moves further into the room as did Hamaicho, "Show yourself! So we can take the blame of the innocence Kaito!"

Smoke fills the room, making Saguru step closer to him. Chikage 'eeked' and held onto Shinichi's arm, but her eyes was firmly onto the white form that appeared in the middle of the room. Kaitou KID stood there grinning boldly at them all, if he was surprised by Shinichi being there, he did not show it.

"Good Morning!" Kaitou KID greets with a elegant bow, "Still here I see!"

"Kaitou KID," Shinichi cries out joyfully, acting out the fan boy he was meant to be, "Sign my uniform!"

"Kaito-kun!" Nakamori scolds with a frown, "Not the time, we need to prove that you're not KID and get that girl back!"

Shinichi pouts epically at him, but nods as he turns to look back at the thief. There was a small huff that came from KID, before all hell broke loose. From the tall ceiling people came falling through trap doors, screaming their lungs out. They stopped inches from the ground.

Shinichi blinks, he was no longer standing with the others, he and Chikage had somehow managed to get to one side of the room, with Nakamrio and Hamaicho on the other side of them. Suguru and Jirokichi was still close to the door.

Suddenly KID was there, an arm wrapped around his waist. Then he was shot upwards, it took he a second before he noticed he was standing on a see through plat form. Gripping his teeth, he allow KID to keep his arm there.

"Who are you?" Came Chikage's voice, when they entered into the room above, she had joined them.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito," Shinichi says calmly as he pulls away from the arm, he walks over to the sleeping Sonoko he sees on a make swift bed and leans down, "Your son. Remember."

"Of course." Chikage says with a tight smile, she glances over to Kaitou KID, "I was talking to Kaitou KID the one of framed my son."

"Of course you were." Shinichi answers that, he takes a seat next to Sonoko, sweating madly now. "It is hot in here." Shinichi caught mother and son by surprise when he began ripping his clothes off and dropping them down, soon he was in his shorts and vest, "You want them? They're yours, I took them from your house this morning."

"Who are you?" Chikage asks again, she was the one to walk forward and grab the uniform off the ground throwing them towards Kaitou KID.

"No one special." Came Shinichi replies as he gave them a smirk that did not belong to Kuroba Kaito, "You best get going, they want to take your fingerprints."

"Do you think I am Kaito?" Kaitou KID laughs out, "Then-"

"Kaito." Chikage stops him, shaking her head, "You need this. Whoever this is has gone through a lot of trouble." turning to Shinichi she smile sadly, "What about you?"

"I can get out without any bother." Shinichi answers the sweat was pouring down his face, arms and legs.

"Scare?" Kaitou KID asks noticing the sweat, it was hard not to, "You don't have-"

"Kaito." Chikage said firmly wanting to save her son above all else at the moment, "Leave it. Take nothing with you, other than yourself."

It took a matter of second for Kaitou KID to change back into Kuroba Kaito. Shinichi would have laughed if it was not in so much pain now. Kaito picks up Sonoko and carries her towards the exit, he kept looking behind at Shinichi. Chikage did not, she kept staring at the door wanting to get her son out of danger.

The doors closed behind.

Shinichi had to wait until his shrunk, then climb to the top of the building using the paths that only a child could fix through. Then let KID's escape dummy go.

The pulse rocked throughout his body, making him gasp. Shinichi did well to bite out the scream the first time, but the second scream came out it seemed to echo through the whole tower. It was a death scream, one that was raw and pain filled.

Conan blinks. Now he had to move fast, the tight shorts he wore was not loose and the perfect size, the tight tight vest was hanging around his rear. Gathering the KID 'uniform', he places it into the bag, there was a second bag which looked like it in Kaito's seat on the coach.

Then Conan was gone from the room, into the air vent; he placed the cover in it's place just in time as people charged into the room. Here Conan began to change into his own clothes, which would lighten his load from the bag. KID's clothes was design to fold up into tight spots, and to be light.

Even with the small size he was, Conan still had to lay on his belly and crawl. The area was smaller than he thought it would be, but he managed to get to the places his father made him memorize.

'Where did father get the building layout from...?' Conan thinks as he drags the bag with him, he then glances upwards, where the vest now leads. Stand up now he was able to get the bag over both shoulders, then he place both hands on which side of the walls. Jumping up slightly he did the same with his feet. Slowly and carefully he began to climb this way.

'Mother said KID disable all camera in the building,' Conan went on, 'Let's hope she was right, or else they are in for the shock of their lives. But I don't think KID would have undressed if that was the case. He must have been confident they was taken out.'

Conan reaches the roof, he walks slowly over to the side, but never looked down. He was told to wait until night to release the dummy, under the full moon. Blue eyes rolled heavenwards, he then sits and taken a seat. KID's trips and tricks would keep them busy now, the thief had set up lots of dummies around the place making it appear that he was everywhere. They was set off after a amount of time, complete with a recording. Even if KID was miles away the police would still be tripping over themselves in thinking he was still there.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Conan watches the dummy sailing away, police cars zooming after it. The coach had returned to school ages ago, heading towards a near by hotel for the night. Nakamori's voice had surprisingly reached where he had been on the roof, making him snort.

He had slid down the vents, made his way out of the building and walked through the crowds of reporters without being noticed. He had a cap on as well, he gel that glued his hair was making him would to scratch now.

KID's fans now began going home, they had come to give their full support. Conan uses this to walk further away unnoticed. Stopping he blinks and glances between the legs, he had heard a voice.

'Aoko?' Conan thinks, then moves slightly and sees Kaito, being surrounded by reporters. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his middle, his legs no longer were on the ground.

"Nice, Shin-chan!" Came his mother's voice, "Thanks. Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's, then you can explain in more detail why we helped a thief." Conan says darkly, his eyes narrowed towards Kaito who was laughing loudly.

"Sure." Yukiko says without any worry in her voice, then she began humming as she went along.


End file.
